


The Only Boy For Me

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e17 Holiday, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's her truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Boy For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Holiday.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“You can’t die on me now.”

“So you don’t just like me for my looks.”

He was right she didn’t just like him for his looks. She liked him for so much more than that. She freely admitted it everyone inside her head but when it come to speaking freely about heart’s desires, she just froze and rapidly changed the subject.

With Daniel, things were different. They were different in that she could say exactly how she felt without the fear of someone turning around and saying she was weak for being in love for being happy, instead he shared and returned her feelings in more ways than she could even begin to comprehend.

It was breaking her heart to see the man that she loved possessing the fragile body and broken mind of a man old enough to have lived several lifetimes. One thing she did know for sure is that however long it took to find a cure to bring Daniel back was that they were going to grow old together.

The one thing that she did miss more than she could even admit to herself was that waking up alone wasn’t a very pleasant experience, not matter how used to being alone someone could become.

She desperately wanted to wake up in his bed, in his arms with him looking at her as she stirred from her sleep greeting her with a good morning kiss as she moved tighter against him.

Of all the things, that she hadn’t really thought about or realised was that over the past two years he had become her truth. He was her reason for being happy. The best thing that had ever happened to her.


End file.
